cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimensional Robos
]] The "Dimensional Robos" ( ロボ Jigen Robo) are a series of Battleroid cards that include "Dimensional Robo" in its card name exclusive to the Dimension Police clan. The first card was introduced in Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion, and they later received support in Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada, Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak, G Extra Booster 1: Cosmic Roar and Fighters Collection 2015 Winter. Playstyle The Dimensional Robos generally focuses "combination": Superior Ride and Stride. This is done to quickly skip ahead of the opponent, and usually placing smaller units into the soul in the process as the cost. The bosses then emphasize these soul cards into power and criticals. After getting the bosses out, the soul is built in the process. Some of the supporting units can be used from the soul by putting it into the drop zone to empower the vanguard. The Kaiser, one of the archetypes included, focuses on breaking through the opponent guardians. Background 'Dimensional Robos are… ' A tentative name claimed by the mechanical lifeforms coming from another world. It is said that their actual names are constituted by enumeration of sounds that cannot be pronounced by organic life forms. The majority of their bodies are made of unknown material and mysterious technologies. By now, the technical power of Cray can only analyze 10-20% of their bodies. Many of them belong to a vigilante group in their original world, working to arrest the criminals who intervere dimensions, and they believe heavily that protecting Cray is also one of their missions. List of "Dimensional Robo" cards Grade 0 *Dimensional Robo, Daibattles (Critical) *Dimensional Robo, Daibattles (V Series) *Dimensional Robo, Daibloom (Draw) *Dimensional Robo, Daicrane (Draw) *Dimensional Robo, Daidraft (Stand) *Dimensional Robo, Daihawk *Dimensional Robo, Daimagnum *Dimensional Robo, Daimoon (Critical) *Dimensional Robo, Daishoot *Dimensional Robo, Daiwolf (Critical) *Dimensional Robo, Goflight (Stand) *Dimensional Robo, Gorescue (Heal) *Dimensional Robo, Gorescue (V Series) *Dimensional Robo, Goyusha *Dimensional Robo, Goyusha (V Series) *Dimensional Robo Outfitter, Cassie (Heal) *Dimensional Robo Pilot, Matthew Grade 1 *Dimensional Robo, Daibrave *Dimensional Robo, Daibrave (V Series) *Dimensional Robo, Daicutter *Dimensional Robo, Dailander *Dimensional Robo, Dailander (V Series) *Dimensional Robo, Dailion *Dimensional Robo, Daimagnel *Dimensional Robo, Daimariner *Dimensional Robo, Daimariner (V Series) *Dimensional Robo, Dairapter *Dimensional Robo, Daishield *Dimensional Robo, Daisupporter *Dimensional Robo, Daitiger *Dimensional Robo, Daitiger (V Series) *Dimensional Robo, Gocannon *Dimensional Robo, Kaisergrader * Dimensional Robo Operator, Yuka Grade 2 *Dimensional Robo, Daibalest *Dimensional Robo, Daiball *Dimensional Robo, Daibarrett *Dimensional Robo, Daibazooka *Dimensional Robo, Daicrusher *Dimensional Robo, Daidragon *Dimensional Robo, Daidragon (V Series) *Dimensional Robo, Daidriller *Dimensional Robo, Daifighter *Dimensional Robo, Daiheart *Dimensional Robo, Daijet *Dimensional Robo, Daireson *Dimensional Robo, Kaizard *Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady Grade 3 *Dark Dimensional Robo, "Яeverse" Daiyusha *Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser *Super Dimensional Robo, Dainexus *Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha *Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha (V Series) *Super Dimensional Robo, Diard *Super Dimensional Robo, Goeagle *Super Dimensional Robo, Shadowkaiser *True Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha (V Series) Grade 4 *99th-gen Dimensional Robo Commander, Great Daiearth *Dimensional Robo Battle Commander, Magna Daibird *Dimensional Robo Command Chief, Final Daimax *Dimensional Robo Overall Command, Ultimate Daiking *Legendary Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser Leon Category:Dimensional Robo Category:Archetype